ATMs and the like, for example, into which a customer inputs cash such as banknotes and coins, and that pays out cash to the customer according to the content of a transaction initiated by the customer, are widely employed in financial institutions and the like. An ATM has been proposed that includes, for example, a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes along a conveyance path, a classification section that classifies the denominations and authenticity of the inserted banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote cassettes that store banknotes by denomination (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-118699).
Generally, banknote cassettes of an ATM are provided with a cassette handover guide that guides banknotes when banknotes input to the ATM. In addition, banknote cassettes are attachable and detachable from the ATM, and are transported for supplementing and recovering the banknotes.